Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect
by tori2208
Summary: Nina Martin is dealing with more than she thought she would. Old relationships threatening new ones, secrets threatening friendships and mysteries threatening the sanity of herself & others, can she deal with the pressure surrounding her at Anubis House?
1. Time Of Your Life

**Hey guys! First story! Kinda nervous as to how it gonna go… :/ **

**Hope you like it **

**This story is my version of season one, the only thing that's staying the same is the mystery, everything else? Well, expect the unexpected **

**I do not own HOA**

**We clear?**

Standing in front of the house with my suitcase by my side, I took a deep breath and went to knock on the door, when it opened for me. Curious I stepped inside and looked around. The door slammed and I turned to look, but as I turned back around, a man was standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, the door was open and-"

"You're late. Two weeks late."

"Oh, I'm sorry there was a problem with the visa, and we didn't know about the scholarship until last week and-"

"No excuses Miss Martin."

"But-" This kinda sucks, I haven't been able to finish a full sentence since I got here.

"Trudy will show you to your room." He then turned around. "Trudy!" A woman with curly hair and a loving, warm, smile came from the kitchen and smiled even bigger when she saw me.

"Hello Nina, nice to finally have you here! It's a shame Joy left but-"

"Enough Trudy, now she her to her room and help her unpack." He then turned to me. "The other students will be back shortly and I hope you will become good friends with them." He went up the stairs to his study and left Trudy and I in the entrance hall.

"Don't mind Victor, he's been very stressed recently due to, well actually I don't know what it is, but it's been stressing him out and making him more cranky than usual." She smiled at me, "Now, how about a tour of the house first?"

"Sure, thanks Trudy." My American accent really standing out against her British one. She led me through an archway.

"This is the living room through here sweetie," she walked father up into the room. "And here is where I serve breakfast and evening meals, and through there is the kitchen."

I looked around in awe at what I saw, the house was so beautiful, and old and I bet it held a lot of history. "This place is beautiful! I bet there is tons of history here!"

"Aspiring historian? I bet you'll get along nicely with Fabian. He's trying to unlock the secrets of this house, but little success I might add, but he's still trying which is sweet. The only negative thing that has come out with it is that he has gotten into Victor's bad books." She said ending with a frown.

"Yeah I am," I looked around and saw a picture on the wall. "Are these my new housemates?"

"Oh yes they are! That's Jerome, Fabian, Mara, Joy; she had to leave, Patricia, Alfie, Mick and Amber."

I stared at the picture a little longer and frowned; they looked like they have such good times together. I wonder if I can fit in with them or not. "They look like nice people." I finally said.

"They are, you're going to love them and they are going to love you." She said with a smile. WE started to walk back into the hall. "The boys rooms are downstairs. The first door is Jerome and Alfie's room and the second is Mick and Fabian's. The third door at the back is the laundry room." We started walking up the grand staircase. "This is Victor's office. Right in front of the stairs and over here are the girl's rooms. This first door goes to Patricia and Mara's room, the girl's bathroom is next to it and the third door is yours and Amber's room. Let's unpack!" I laughed at her enthusiasm and wondered over to Amber's side of the room, admiring all of her cosmetic loveliness. It was like the inside if a Sephora store had taken over her side of the room. Trudy looked over at what I was looking at.

"Amber's pride and joy, she loves doing other people's hair and make-up. She's the blonde one from the picture." Trudy explained to me. I nodded then opened up my suitcase as Trudy helped me make the most of the space that I had and I put up my personal belongings. I tied my long dark blonde hair up in a bun and focused on putting my pictures on and in the storage cubes along my side of the wall. My favourite picture was from this past summer when I had dyed my hair a dark brown and put in my blue contacts and put the sea spray stuff in my naturally wavy hair to make it more beachy waves, in the picture it was me like that with my summer boyfriend of the time. Fabian. As I put the picture on the nightstand, the only one there I stroked the frame reliving the memories in my head as I slowly unpacked.

Trudy and I made small talk, I asked her about the kids and she asked me about my life in America. Finally we were done and I we stepped back to look at our hard work. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, I saw that it was 2:30.

"Trudy?" I asked.

"Yes Sweetie?" She turned to look at me.

"Do you mind if I cook dinner tonight?" She gave me a startled glance, as if she didn't get that offer a lot.

"That would be fine Nina." We both smiled as she took another look around the room her eyes falling on the picture of me and Fabian. "How do you know Fabian?" She asked curiously.

"He goes here? He's the Fabian from here!"

"Yes." She said eyeing me warily.

_Oh Shit._

**So… opinions? Reviews would be appreciated… **

**Love you's!**

**-Vicki **


	2. Make It Right Again

**I never understood what people meant by the fact they'll only write with reviews… now I understand. People actually want you to continue because they like your story and want to read to the end **

**The reviews made my morning **

**So I'm going to write this right after I get out of the shower hehe…**

**Brb**

**Kay I'm back!**

**Not that you would really know… now I feel stupid… anyway…**

**Here ya go!**

**I do not own HOA.**

**We clear?**

As Trudy and I walked down the staircase - I could so imagine doing this on prom night - she was telling me about the appetites and food preferences of my housemates.

"Mick and Alfie have huge appetites and usually go for seconds so make enough for about 11 people just to be on the safe side. Everyone pretty much hates vegetable and Amber doesn't like eating potatoes, Patricia doesn't like salad and Jerome and Fabian will eat whatever's there no fuss." She stopped and looked at me when we got to the kitchen. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

I chuckled as I said of course and I got to work.

Looking through the fridge and pantry-well cupboards but whatever-I was stuck on what to make. Maybe a pasta sort of dish like Ravioli! Content with my decision, I got out the basic ingredients to make fresh pasta and got out the mincemeat to put inside the pasta and cooked it. After that being done and ready I moved onto the actual pasta. Getting together the ingredients, I mixed them all into dough and kneaded. Next I looked for a pasta roller, not finding one I started rolling out the pasta with a rolling pin. As I rolled I thought back to that summer when I had visited California with my gran. We spent the days shopping, on the beach, meeting people but by night I went out dancing having the time of my life. At the firs club I went to I met Fabian.

_I was sitting at the bar sipping an orange juice, not wanting to drink, when a cute boy walked up to the bar and sat in the stool next to me. He ordered a coke than sat back. _

"_Hey." I said, "I'm Nina."_

"_Fabian," He said with a British accent._

"_Are you British or just pretending?" I asked turning to face him. His drink arrived as he took a sip and turned to me._

"_Real, I promise." He took another sip. "So, Nina, you from around here?" his brown eyes questioning me. There was a piece of hair in front of his eye and I moved it out of the way before I answered._

"_No, I'm from Michigan, just here for the summer." I finished of my drink and he finished his._

"_Would you like to dance Nina?" I loved the way my name sounded when he spoke. _

"_I would love to." He smiled and held my hand as we walked over to the dance floor and danced._

_The next day, I was sitting out on the beach in my red and white stripped bikini, my brown hair in a bun with a sketch book in my hand. The ocean in front of me was becoming a beautiful sight on the paper with watercolour pencils. A cup of sea salt sat next to me so I could dip my pencils in it. Sea water, so my drawing would end up more authentic, so it would smell like the sea. As I was colouring in the ocean with greens, blues, and whites, a shadow came over me. Surprised, I looked up to find Fabian standing above me. I quickly shut my sketchbook and scooted over on the towel so he could sit. _

"_Hello again." I said with a smile giving him a quick hug._

"_Can I see what you were drawing?" He reached across me for the sketchbook but I moved it further away. _

"_Nope! Private till finished." I swatted his hand away with my own as I turned around to face him. "So what are we going to do today?"_

"_Well, we could go swim-"_

My daydream was interrupted by a door slamming and kids shouting. Obviously they were back from school. That would be good right?

Nope.

I hadn't seen Fabian since we had an argument on the beach, a horrible argument that led to my getting cut by a rock on my arm. I absentmindedly touched scar but remembered I was cooking to I got back to it. After the pasta was rolled out I cut it into squares, put the filing in, put another square on top then pinched the edges together with a fork. After finishing with it all I put it in the fridge, washed my hands and went to the living room to see if anyone was there. Amber, my roommate was as well as two blonde guys (one blonder than the other) Amber was chatting with the blonder of the two while the other was sitting there looking cool, well trying to.

"Hi! I'm Nina." I said gaining their attention.

"Hi. I'm Mick that's Amber." She waved "And that idiot over there is Jerome."

"Says the meathead." Jerome retorted. I stifled a giggle and looked away out the window. So not to burst out laughing.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile. I looked down at my feet as I sat on the opposite end of the couch from Jerome and Amber and Mick went back to doing what they were doing before: Shamelessly flirting. Feeling awkward I noticed that Jerome was staring at me. I looked over at him. "Any reason you're looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, sitting up more and turning to face me.

"Like that, you're staring at me as if you've never seen an American before."

"Not a beautiful one." He leaned in closer to me as I scoffed and got up. I was about to speak but someone beat me to it.

"Honestly Jerome, get a life and stop hitting on the new girls." I froze and a look of utter fear froze on my face.

"Nina? You okay?" Jerome touched my arm and I stepped back into reality. He was here.

"Yea- Yeah, I'm great, good, fine! Absolutely fantastic! Why would you think any different?" And then I ran.

**So, It's starting kinda slow and It's about to fully start up at dinner the next chapter which I will write as soon as this is up. I won't be updating much in the next few days because I'm on Holiday visiting my dad right now (in England) and I leave to go back to be with my mum (in America) so I'm probably going to write as much as can on the plane and either update every day or every other day, but then I'll have camp so yeah….**

…**moo…**

**That was random **

**But yeah have fun **

**Enjoy **


	3. Throw Some Glitter Make It Rain

**Hey guys**

**I'm glad I'm getting reviews and stuff but it would be really nice if I could have some constructive feedback and stuff instead of just saying please add more…**

**Just a thought…**

**I don't own HOA**

**We clear?**

I ended up slamming my bedroom door and flopping down on my bed yelling at myself for being so cowardly. So what if I heard his voice? I would have to face him eventually. I got up and started pacing around the room.

_Okay Nina, you're going to have to face him sooner or later. Why not make it sooner? He didn't do much. He only broke your heart. Yeah __only__. And he only cheated. Yeah __only__. Just go down there and do something. He doesn't know it's you yet. Yeah…__Yet._

"What are you doing?" I turned around to fast that I almost fell. Amber stood in the doorway her hair pulled over one shoulder still wearing her school uniform.

"N-Nothing." I rushed past her and ran down the stairs, falling over the last 8 and landing on my ass at the bottom making a huge racket.

"What are you doing Miss Martin?" Said Victor, I looked up at him.

"Nothing I just fell down the stairs." I got up and started for the living room. "Hey guys!" I waltzed in and plonked down on the sofa in between Fabian and Jerome. On the sofa opposite us Mick was next to Mara.

"Hey Nina." Said Mara with a huge smile.

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Yeeeeees?" I slowly turned to face him as he said my name. He's still the same totally cute Fabian, but then again he broke my heart.

"Have we met?" His eyes searched mine looking for an answer.

"Well-" I started before Amber interrupted me. It's so hard for me to finish a sentence in this place.

"Oh. My. God. That picture on your night stand, it's really you and Fabian? How do you know each other?" She said waltzing into the room and gracefully sitting on the sofa next to Mick slightly pulling him away from Mara.

"Well we-" He started but I interrupted. It felt good to be the interrupter, not the interrupted.

"We dated over the summer, something happened and we never spoke again."

"What happened?"

"Well, I have to go right now." I ran off into the kitchen and got my ravioli out of the fridge to cook it. It was almost six and it took about three minutes for fresh pasta to get cooked so I got some pasta sauce of a cupboard and put that into to cool for 7 minutes. After 4 I put the pasta in to cook and then got out 8 bowls and filled them to the brim with pasta, putting what happened with Fabian behind me. That was in the summer, the past.

This is my present and future.

After putting the ravioli in the bowls and putting the sauce on them, I took them over to the set table and placed them on the mats. Trudy called everyone for dinner and yet again I ended up next to Fabian.

Great.

"So, Nina," Said Patricia, her voice laced with venom, "What do you know about Joy's disappearance?"

So this is how it's going to be. "Nothing. Trudy told me she had to leave that's all I know."

"Liar." She spat at me. The room went silent as tension filled the air.

"So, Nina, how do you like England?" asked Mara trying to make small talk and ease the tension.

"It's great! So different from Michigan but I love it. The only place is love more is California but that's because of the beautiful sea."

"Nina's an artist, an amazing one." Fabian praised, but I shot him a dirty look because he made it quite clear he didn't care about my art over the summer.

"Really? I want to be a designer but I'm horrible at drawing." Amber said joining in the conversation.

"Trudy, did you make this?" Alfie asked stabbing the Ravioli and shoving into his mouth so fast that it was almost inhuman.

"What does everyone think of supper tonight?" She asked avoiding his question.

"Great!"

"Tasty!"

"Perfect!"

"Thanks guys." I said my cheeks flushing red as I shoved some ravioli in my mouth.

"So Nina, is there anything you're not good at?" Jerome asked from across the table resting his chin in his hands. He looked cute. More than cute really, sort of mysterious like he has secrets he's trying so hard to keep. Wait… what am I saying?

"I make really bad relationship decisions at times." I said staring right at Fabian. "But I am amazing at pranking." Looking back to Jerome, he and Alfie scoffed. So they were the pranksters around here. Well, that was going to change.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Jerome said leaning back in the chair. I took a mental picture with my mind and left the table with Amber to go back up to our room.

"So, your one half of the Alpha Couple right?"

"Yeah, why? You're not going after Mick are you?" She asked slowly advancing towards me.

"Amber, I hardly know you, and I would never try to break up the Alpha Couple. It's social suicide." I looked through my half unpacked room and found my art supplies, putting them on my bed. "I asked you that because seeing as you are half of the Alpha Couple, you should know a bit about everyone." I sat on the floor leaning against the bed. She smiled as she sat on the floor leaning against her bed opposite me.

"Well, I'm from Central London and have been at the school for the past five years. Mick is from Southern London and has been here for five years also. Mara is from the Devon area and has been here since she was 13, Patricia has been here since she was 14 and she's from some place up north. Alfie has been here for the past three years and is from somewhere, Fabian is-"

"Amber, if you haven't already guessed I know a lot about Fabian." I said becoming kind of bored. "What about Jerome?"

"Jerome, well Jerome is kind of a mystery. He's been here since he was four years old and his parents never come and visit. I don't know why. Only Mara does. But now onto the exciting stuff! Relationships!" We both laughed and sat on her bed as she described the relationships of Anubis House.

"Well, obviously me and Mick are together, and even though I look kind of dumb I'm actually really smart. Mara wants to be with Mick and because she thinks I'm stupid, she thinks I don't know. But I do and I like playing dumb It's fun!" I laughed and grabbed me art things and started sketching an outline of her to do in watercolour pencils. "Jerome wants to be with Mara but I think he's giving up and Patricia wants to be with Jerome. Alfie wants to be with me and he thinks I don't know that again, they think I'm dumb." Done with the outline I started with her face, shading with light peaches and adding pink to the apples of her cheeks. "Fabian met this one girl over the summer and I think he still likes her and all that's left is you."

"Well, I'll tell you a bit about myself. I was born in Michigan and when I was seven, Our house got robbed by someone who escaped prison and he made me watch him kill my parents. He then started for me but the cops got there and he ran. He ended up killing himself in prison. Ever since then I've been afraid of the dark." I was still sketching as Amber came over to give me a hug. I hugged her back slightly and then pulled back to continue. I made her blue eyes stand out and gave her the longest, blackest eyelashes. Her blonde hair was slightly curled and I made it a wonderful shade of light yellow with slight traces of golden yellow. "I ended up living with my gran for the rest of the time and then I ended up here on scholarship." I ripped the drawing out of my sketch pad and handed it to her. She looked at it in amazement."

"Come on Nina, we're going to show the rest of the crew your amazing talent!" She gave me a quick hug before grabbing me by the wrist and taking me downstairs. The majority of the house were in the living room. Majority meaning no Patricia, she kind of scares me. The peppy blonde shoved the drawing at the first person she saw, which of course with my luck, had to be Fabian.

"Amber, this is amazing. Nina drew it didn't she?" He said passing it to Mara who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah! How did you know?" She asked cocking her head to the side. I had to hand it to her. She acts very, very ditzy. Fabian pulled out his wallet and took a small drawing out of the picture slot and handed it to her. I peeked at it and saw it was a mini of me and Fabian that I sketched a week after he met me on the beach.

"You kept that?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, gotta keep remembering somehow." He looked at me with the small nervous smile of his.

"Why would you want to remember? You were a two timing little cheat!"

And then I slapped him.

**So guys, what do you think? Right now I am currently on a flight, but I won't be when you read this… oh well **

**Anyways, I'm sorry the first few chapters were kind of boring I just needed to get basic information straight and stuff. Anyway, the first few chapters are always the hardest for me because sometimes they are boring to write! But It's gonna start up more in the next chapter I promise!**

**My writing schedule might be changing, if it does I'll let you know. This chapter and Chap. 4 will be up together because I have nothing better to do on a 9 hour flight when the in-flight entertainment is being a bitch and won't let me watch just Go With It. I've already watched Soul Surfer and I officially love that movie!**

**Anyway enjoy and constructive feedback please!**


	4. We Need to Take It Back In Time

**In-flight entertainment finally let me watch Just Go With It… I'm gonna watch Green Hornet then write this **

**Anyway… I know Nina is way OOC and so is Fabian but as I said.. I'm adding my own little twist :p**

**And she's gonna hate Fabian for now because she's still mad at what she did but when she learns the truth… ooooh :o**

**Patricia is gonna come out nicer but she's not really a prominent character right now, when the mystery starts up she'll be in it more…**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own HOA.**

**We clear?**

Walking back from school, I thought that slapping Fabian probably wasn't the best way to make new friends but it _was_ very satisfying. I've been wanting to do that for a very, very long time.

"I'm such an idiot!" I screamed randomly at a pigeon, obviously I startled him because he flew away immediately.

"What did little pigeon do to deserve that kind of abuse?" I jumped and spun around to see that it was only Jerome. Yeah _only_.

"Nothing I'm just an idiot and then I yelled and the pigeon got scared and I'm an idiot." I sat down on the middle of the 'pavement' (I officially love that word). And stared at the ground. Unfortunately, Jerome grabbed my arm and pulled me up and I ended up falling into him and holding onto him for, well a very long time. Instead of pulling away, he put his arms around me and it felt…nice.

_Stop Nina, you didn't come here for a relationship, you came here to get away from your old relationship you just didn't think part of the reason you moved away was going to be living with you. That's all because you didn't expect a British guy to live in England. _

"I'm an idiot." I said into his chest. His defined chest. Not that it means anything, it's just nice that's all.

"No you're not Nina, your smart funny and talented but not an idiot." I looked up at him removing myself from his arms and looking up into his eyes. His bright blue eyes. "Good job slapping Fabian yesterday though, that slap echoes around the house for like two hours!" I groaned and stuck my face back into his chest.

"I hate Fabian." I mumbled into his tie but it sounded more like 'mah mah mahriah.'

"What was that Nina? I can't understand anything when you're talking to my tie." I smacked his arm and he mocked hurt. At least I thought he mocked it.

I looked back up into his beautiful eyes. "I said, I hate Fabian."

"And why does a sweet American girl like you hate geeky Fabian Rutter?" he tilted my chin up with his finger.

I stuck my face back into his chest and mumbled (again). "Because he cheated on me."

"Nina, honey I can't understand you when you mumble." He grabbed my shoulders and held me out so he could see me.

"He cheated on me. With my best friend. On my birthday. In my bedroom." I headed back to the house and stormed up into my room and flopped on my bed. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye and I looked. It was the photograph of me and Fabian. Being sort of childish, I screamed as I threw it at the wall, shattering it. I heard rushed footsteps as Amber came running into our room.

"Nina! What are you doing?" She sidestepped the glass and sat down on my bed with me.

"I hate Fabian." I said shoving my face into my pillow. "But I love him at the same time!" I screamed into my pillow and pounded on my bed. After about three seconds I stopped. I need to stop acting childish.

"Nina, you need to figure something out." She said sitting on my bed with me.

"I know." I said into my pillow. "But I don't know what to do! I'm not mad at what he did I'm mad he thinks it's nothing!" I sat up and looked at her.

"Maybe it was nothing." She said quietly. I gave her a look and she immediately looked down.

"Amber it wasn't nothing. He cheated on me with my best friend on my birthday in my bedroom!" I leaned back against the wall in defeat. She leaned next to me.

"You know what will make you feel better?" I shook my head. "A MAKEOVER!" I laughed until she glared at me.

"Oh, you're serious." I said feeling bad for laughing.

"Yes, now come and sit in 'The Chair'" she made a spooky noise when saying the chair.

"The chair?"

"Not the chair 'The Chair'." She made the sound when she said the chair. We both looked at each other and laughed.

Amber walked me over to 'The Chair' and sat me down. Lifting up my hair and dropping it she wandered around me.

"Amber-" She cut me off by shushing me and then but a blanket over the mirror. Furiously she got to work doing my hair and makeup as if there were no tomorrow. A huge array of cosmetics was laying out on top of the desk which she turned into a vanity and then they would end on my face, being blended out by Amber.

When she was done, she turned me around so I wasn't facing the mirror then pulled the blanket off of it.

"Are you ready!" she fake yelled, her voice bubbling with enthusiasm.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" My voice filled with the same amount of enthusiasm but laced with sarcasm. She turned me around and I gasped at what I saw. My curly hair was now straightened and not frizzy and my makeup was done natural with a strong coral lip color. I actually looked pretty presentable. Even though I had only known her for about two days, I knew Amber and I were going to be friends, best friend's maybe.

"Amber, you're amazing!" I hugged her and we went downstairs for supper.

As we walked down the stairs we were stopped by Patricia going up.

"Nina! There you are, I was just looking for you so you could start your initiation ceremony. Meet us by the attic door at midnight and you'll see what we have in store for you." She shoved past us and continued up the stairs.

"Initiation ceremony?" I looked at Amber as we went downstairs.

"Ignore her, she's just upset about the Joy thing. She's trying to get over it by making you miserable because you 'replaced' her." She patted my back as I groaned and sat down at the table with her sitting next to me. Mara went to go help Trudy bring in supper as Fabian tried to sit next to me getting a death glare from Amber and sitting on the opposite end of the table. Jerome sat next to me with Alfie sitting next to him who sat next to Mara who sat next to Fabian next to Patricia who finally came down. Then Mick sat down in the Empty seat next to Amber.

"So, Nina, you spoken to Rutter yet?" Jerome whispered to me. I choked on my orange juice and Amber started clapping me on the back.

"No, not yet." I finally managed to squeak out. "I need to though I feel kind of stupid for bringing the past here with me." I looked down and scooped some food into my mouth.

"Promise me you won't date him again? It seems like too much trouble for something not so great." This time it was Jerome's turn to look down. His blonde hair landed in front of his bright blue eyes as he looked down at the spaghetti we were eating for dinner.

"I promise." He smiled at me, his bright blue eyes lighting up, making me feel bad. Why?

Because I _suck _at keeping promises.

**Okay so these first few chaps are setting the scene, in the next one shes gonna talk to Fabes and hopefully they won't continue fighting! I haven't decided yet. Any way I'm writing a new story so if you want to the first chap will be up pretty soon. As in**_** soon **_**soon. So, hope you enjoyed and I'm going to come up with a more concrete writing schedule and put it on my profile in case you wanna know when I'll be uploading! **

**Peace out suckas!**

**And yes, I do know that is from Sonny with a Chance!**


	5. Call me beautiful

**Hey chickititas! **

**So, here's the fifth installment in **_**Sorry, I can't be Perfect**_**. Hope you enjoy and stuff even though I only got one review on my last chapter I'm still uploading this even though I wanna give up on this and writing in general… **

**So whatever…**

**It would make me happy if you checked out my new story **_**It's Only High School. **_**It would mean a lot. It's an OC story and in third person so it's different from this… **

**Enjoy**

**I don't own HOA.**

**We clear?**

I left the house early that morning just to clear my head. Patricia wouldn't leave me alone with the whole initiation thing, Jerome kept looking at me funny, Amber wouldn't shut up, and Fabian was making awkward comments. As I walked out of the house, I saw an old Lady by the bench outside of the house.

"Oh! Sorry, are you okay?" I asked as I sat her down on the bench.

"That's my house." She said before she sat down.

"Uh, I don't think so. It's a school."

"That's my house!"

"Okay, it's your house." This lady is kind of crazy, where did she come from? "Kinda suits you. Um, maybe you could tell me where you really live and I could take you back?" I looked at her and she must be freezing I started taking my blazer off. "Oh, here. You'll get cold."I put my blazer around her shoulders.

"Sarah. My name is Sarah and I know you!" She said grabbing hold of my hands

"Okay, maybe we can talk more when we take you back to where you live?" Sarah nodded and she told me where she lives. We walked there together and as I knocked on the door, a woman with extremely curly hair opened the door.

"Oh Emily! Thank goodness!" She said ushering us in. _Emily?_ I wondered. Well, old people aren't always there… right? "It's not like you to go wandering." She turned to look at me. "Would you be able to stay for a bit? Maybe have a cup of tea?"

"Sure that would be nice." The curly haired woman left to make the tea as Emily/Sarah and I walked to her room. "She said your name was…" She put her finger to her lip as if to shush me and she quickly pulled out a locket. She grabbed my hand, put the locket in it and closed my hand around it. "Sarah, I can't-"

"But you must! It's your turn now! Guard the secret." We heard footsteps. "Hide it! And don't let anyone see it!" I quickly put it around my neck and tucked it down my shirt right before the curly haired woman came in with tea for me.

"Thank you so much for bringing Emily back. It means a lot, and it seems like she's taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, she's really sweet. But after I finish my tea I should probably head back to school." The woman nodded and left and I sat there with Sarah/Emily.

"Sarah. What's the secret?"

"There's treasure hidden in that house." She said quietly, she looked into the distance as if her mind was elsewhere. "But he wants it! He wants it for bad. He wants it for evil." She looked absolutely terrified and she held onto my hands. She ended up drifting off to sleep and I left for school, not finishing my tea.

I showed up when everyone else was leaving first class.

"Hi Nina, how's it going?" Jerome asked linking arms with me. "Where were you first class?"

"Nowhere you need to know." I said with a smirk as I pulled him towards my locker. He leaned against the one next to mine as I picked out my books for the next class.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to catch a movie or something tomorrow? You know, 'Cause tonight's your initiation ceremony?" I groaned at the thought of the initiation.

"Sure Jerome, That'll be fine." He smiled and linked arms with me again as we made our way to class.

**Hey guys **

**Sorry this took forever and that its short it's just I'm having her initiation ceremony in the next chapter as well as the date so I didn't want to push it together to much.**

**If you want, check out my new story **_**It's only High School**_** and my Jara oneshot **_**Everytime we touch**_

**If you want to… :) It would make me very happy!**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow :)**

**Tori**


	6. I Wanna Be Blown Away

**Hey guys!**

**Here's chapter 6… not really a big note for this one…**

**But I saw Harry Potter at midnight! And I have pre-camp next week 8-5 and then band camp the week after 9-9 so updates might be few and far between…**

**I don't own HOA**

**We clear?**

"Are you Nina Martin?"

"Yes."

"Is there anybody here who can confirm this?"

This is the stupidest thing I've ever done. Patricia is taking this way too far. She's standing in front of me with a flashlight aimed at her face. "Me."

"Nina Martin, welcome to your initiation ceremony." A bunch of other faces lighted up and I saw everyone except Mick. Jerome was standing to my left and he slipped something into my hand. I felt it and it was a key.

"Yay, I'm so excited, what do I have to do?" Sarcasm dripped of my voice.

"You, Nina Martin, have to go up into-"

"The totally creepy and completely haunted attic. It's where the ghosts of former students who went up to never return live." Alfie said interrupting Patricia. She glared at him and backed away.

"How am I supposed to get in there… Isn't it locked?" I could tell she hadn't thought this part through because for a slight second her mean composure slipped to show embarrassment.

"Find a way." Great. Maybe the key Jerome gave me fits?

"So all I have to do is go up into the attic?" That was easy.

"And bring something back to prove you didn't sit on the stairs for 10 minutes or something." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door. I sneakily put the hand with the key up to my hair as if to get a bobby pin and then used the key to open the door. The door creaked and Fabian looked around to see if Victor was coming. He nodded to me and I ignored him. I walked up into the attic looking back to wave at people and quick enough to see Patricia pull a key out of her pocket and lock me in.

"Patricia! Let me out! Open the door!"

"Not until you tell me what you know about Joy's disappearance!" She retorted and I could tell that she was scared and angry.

"I don't know anything Patricia! I was supposed to get here two weeks ago! And I couldn't but your still blaming me for this? I was in America! It was bad timing!"

"Patricia, if this is just one of your games, then stop it. It's getting old and it's stupid and I just want to go to bed." Said Fabian speaking up for me. I was going to have to thank him for that… great.

"No! I want to know where Joy is!" She stomped her foot. I though people only do that in the movies… apparently not. The key I used to get in was still in my hand but I couldn't do anything until Patricia moved. So I quietly ran up the stairs, grabbed the first thing I found which was a musty old book and quietly ran back down. Just as I was about to unlock the door, I heard the one person I really didn't want to hear.

"What are you all doing here?" Crap. "Have you been going up into the attic?" I took the necklace Sarah gave me out of my shirt and held it.

"N-No! We thought we heard… Mice!" Said Patricia, obviously she didn't want to get into trouble.

"Off to bed! All of you!" I heard the sound of footsteps running away. As the last door slammed shut, a key ended up going into the lock. Silently, I ran up the attic stairs to find a place to hide. Tripping on something on the ground, my hand pressed up against the wall and I fell against a panel. Trying to stop myself from gasping out loud I stayed behind there. Trapped. "Who's there!" He said wandering around the attic. His shoes echoing loudly. Finally the echoes got quieter and quieter until they finally stopped all together. I listened for the faint click as Victor locked the door and then I tried to escape from behind the panel. Nothing worked, I slapped the wall with all my might.

Great.

Just then, my hand fingered something against the wall. It was a small eye shaped shape. It started to glow and as I looked down at the necklace, so did that.

What the heck?

I took a deep breath and put the locket to the eye shaped thing and the panel opened. I ran out as it started to close.

"That was close." I said out loud to myself. "Oh goodness… I'm talking to myself. This is bad. Um, what do I do now?" I slapped myself, and then made my way down the attic stairs and into my room.

This is a night to Remember.

…

After school I was sitting on the sofa when Fabian came and sat next to me. Being the immature girl that I was, I started to get up. Of course he pushed me back down and made me listen.

"I'm sorry." My head snapped up and I looked at him. His brown eyes were sincere and I almost forgave him then and there. That's how much of an affect his eyes had on me.

"Fabian, you really hurt me." He started to speak but I shushed him. "I'm not finished. Jennifer was my best friend and when you came to visit me when I was back in Michigan I was ecstatic. I loved you Fabian I might still I don't know but you were the best thing that had ever happened to me but also one of the worst. You showed me love, but also heartbreak. I don't know why you did what you did with Jen, but I don't know if I can forgive you for that, it was after all my birthday."

"Nina, I didn't do anything. I'm guilty but I didn't start. I went up to your room on your birthday to surprise you." This time I tried to interrupt him but he shushed me. "I'm not done yet. Then Jen came in. She started saying things about how you'd gone out and wouldn't be back for a while and how that She'll always be there for me when you might not. I was sitting on your bed waiting for you and I told her that all I wanted to do was be with you. She then came over pushed me on the bed and started kissing me."

"But you kissed her back!" Traitor tears threatened to fall.

"I did. I'm not proud of it. I was surprised she would do something like that to your best friend. I pushed her off of me but you came in right as she started kissing me and didn't see me push her off. I tried to follow you but I couldn't find you anywhere and your gran made me leave so I packed up my stuff, changed my flight and left. Nina I loved you then and I think I still do and I don't know what to do about it." A tear fell as he looked down and I quickly wiped it away before he noticed.

I gave Fabian a hug. "I still haven't fully forgiven you but you can make it up to me."

"How about tonight?" He asked.

"She's busy tonight so try your little sob story again tomorrow night buddy." Said Jerome stepping out from behind the wall.

"Sorry Fabian, I'm watching a move with a friend tonight, how about tomorrow?" His and Jerome's faces dropped as I said that. Great.

"Sure that's fine." He kissed me on the cheek and left. Minutes later Jerome took the recently vacated spot and looked at me.

"Your blushing." Of course, I blushed even more. An awkward (to me at least) silence filled the room. "It's five, we can go see the movie now if you want?"

"Sure let me go change I'll be right back." I quickly left running into Alfie as I ran up the stairs and he down.

"Dude save me from Nina." He yelled at Jerome.

"Why?" He yelled right back.

"You'll soon see." Alfie said quieter but still kinda loud.

I walked into my room to see my clothes everywhere and they all had a purple had print on them. On the shirts it was in the boob area and on the pants its was on the butt area.

"ALFRED LEWIS!" I charged down the stairs but Jerome stopped me from getting to Alfie. "Move Jerome." He shook his head and I shoved him out of the way. !4 years of tae-kwon-doe finally coming in handy. I grabbed Alfie and put him in a head lock.

"Let me go please I don't want to die! I'm too young and I haven't had a chance with Amber yet!" HE pleaded with his eyes closed I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He yelped in pain and Jerome grabbed me and shoved me off of Alfie so hard that my head smashed against the wall. I grabbed my head and my hand came away sticky. Blood. Jerome then looked at me to check if I was alright.

"And I thought what Fabian did was bad." I spat at him. "Fabian!" I yelled. He came running out of his room.

"Oh my God what happened to you?" He touched the part of my head which was bleeding and I winced.

"I'll tell you later but how about we hang out tonight?" I looked over at Jerome and his face dropped. Fabian glanced at him and saw the same thing. But he quickly shoved the stupid smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"That would be lovely Miss Nina, now let's go get you fixed up." I started to move away from the wall but I wobbled. Fabian sighed and bent down motioning for me to get onto his back. I did and it felt like summer again. He carried me to Trudy and she fixed me up after I told her the whole story of what happened.

Oh goodness, that's horrible. I can't believe he did that. Never mind, we'll get you patched up sweetie. I smiled at her but winced as she moved my hair out of the way.

"I'm gonna kill Jerome." Fabian said with his hands clenched. I reached out to stop him but it was too late. The only thing I heard was a thud as physical contact was made.

_Great._

**Hey guys… **

**So I check my traffic stats and people come to my story but I hardly get any reviews. The past two chapters I've gotten one on each (It might change after I upload but that's how it is so far) I didn't want to have to do this but I'm not uploading until I get seven.**

**Why seven?**

**Because that's the middle name of Victoria Beckham's new child and MY name is Victoria so that all works…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please R&R…**

**Vicki…**

**Oh and check out a new song by Megan Nicole on YouTube called b-e-a-utiful :) **


End file.
